moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Retired Boonies
Retired Boonies are one of the types of pets within MovieStarPlanet. Up until their retirement when they were replaced by the new boonies, players could purchase them for 900 starcoins in the boonie shop within the pet section of MovieStarPlanet. There were 3 types of boonies available, evil boonies, VIP boonies, and good boonies. Each boonie came with a randomized set of accessories (for some) eyes, ears, and fur color/pattern. The diamond shop and highscores board still support old boonies, so the players who had them before their retirement can still use them the way they always have. Caring For Your Boonie Boonies must be fed and washed. If you don't feed them, they will become sick and you'll have to pay 20 coins to get them healthy again. If you don't wash them, they will have flies around them. You get 3 starcoins for washing a Boonie that has flies around it. Growing a Boonie When a boonie reaches 9 food points(one above the max for each level), they will grow a stage. There are four stages, baby(default), child, teen, and adult. Each stage gives the boonie a slightly different overall appearance and will add more of their accessory set if they have one. Once a boonie reaches the adult stage it will no longer grow, but can still be fed. The player can also choose to instantly grow their boonie a stage for 12 diamonds by purchasing an upgrade in the diamond shop. Leveling a Boonie In order to level a boonie players must obtain a set number of "play points"(similar to how players must earn fame). Play points can be earned when the player chooses to play volleyball with their pet. Every click on the volleyball will earn the player 1 play point (2 if they're a VIP) which will be added to their total score for that game. Once the volleyball hits the floor the game ends and the play points that were earned will be added to the pets overall total. There are 10 levels the player can achieve, each coming with a new trick for the boonie to do. Additionally, different level boonies produce a different starcoin amount when another player "loves" them. The amounts range from 1-3, level 0 and 1 boonies produce 1 starcoin, level 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6 boonies produce 2 starcoins, and level 7, 8, 9, and 10 boonies produce 3 starcoins. After the max level is reached the boonie can no longer level up, however the boonie can still earn play points. Variations Glitches & Errors *If the player visits a chatroom of any sort first, they can go into a game, play with their boonie, and then be able to walk around the game screen like they would in a chatroom. (Unpatched) *On the MovieStarPlanet mobile app, in the pets section, retired Boonies and retired PetPets show up as a different retired pet. Some even show up as plants. (Unpatched) Trivia *Until replaced by the new boonies, retired boonies appeared in pop-up messages and on the homepage slides. *One of the new Boonies bears a striking resemblance to a white Good Boonie with pink horns. Gallery RetiredBoonies-Shop.png|The boonie shop RetiredBoonies-Shop2.png|An older version of the boonie shop (missing boonie eggs) RetiredBoonies-Shop3.png|The oldest version of the boonie shop (missing boonie eggs) RetiredBoonies-BooniesHaveLanded.png See Also *Boonies *Retired PetPets Category:Pets Category:General Category:Retired